


Salvation

by YetAnotherJanewayFan



Series: Turning Point Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherJanewayFan/pseuds/YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy strikes ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Will be edited once I get my computer back so please forgive my mistakes.

**Salvation**

* * *

He never said a word anymore. He never even left the corner, his corner. The nurse both deemed, 'Dobby', watched sadly as the spark slowly faded from his eyes. She was sad that one of her patients were giving in to their insanity. She was sad that one of her favorite people were collapsing in on himself, the other gone. Lost to the 'war'. Severus Snape looked up from his corner to stare blankly out of his room. He knew that Harry was in a better place now, but that didn't mean that he liked it. It didn't mean that he had to accept it. 

 

Somewhere deep down, Severus knew that Harry was not coming back, knew that no matter how many times he asked 'Dobby' or 'Voldemort' to bring Harry in. He would never seem him again. That never stopped him from asking though, and it never stopped him from talking to Harry. Even though Harry would never answer back.

 

The nurse heard the outer door to the facility bang shut and spun half on her heal to see two males and a female walk into the room. The male with shocking red hair, and the female whom flanked him, both had tear stain running down their cheeks. The other tall, dark, proud, had his head slouched and feet shuffled. They stopped in front of Severus' window, watching as the man held his knees to his chest and rocked hard into the stone wall. Repeatedly, the thump of his back sounded on the hard stone and echoed from the room. 

 

"How is he Mrs. Hope?" 

 

"I won't say he's doing well, because that would be a lie. He is devastated I should think. He doesn't eat or drink. He wets himself near constantly, he won't look anyone in the eye, and he won't leave that corner. He hasn't snapped at me or Broadly since Harry died, and he can be seen talking to himself more than he did before. The pills are no longer working, and he won't listen to anyone; nor will he speak with them."

 

"So, what do we do?" 

 

"You can't do anything dear. Since Harry's death, he doesn't do anything. He just stays in that corner. He doesn't ask the guards to bring Harry anymore. Before he stopped talking he had a rage about Harry not coming back as a ghost to haunt the halls of Hogwarts. I asked him what Hogwarts was, and he told me not to be daft that 'this' was Hogwarts." 

 

"How did you respond to that." 

 

"I said, 'Of course how silly of me to forget."

 

There was a choked laugh. Kingsley shot Ron a hard look. 

 

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley, would you like to be the one to tell him, or would you like for me too?

 

"I will, but maybe you should, come with me so that I don't spontaneously disappear?" 

 

Kingsley lifted an eyebrow before seeming to receive the message.

 

"Of course." 

 

He followed Hermione into the passed room.

 

"So, how did it happen," Ron asked nonchalantly.

 

"Severus says that their was a battle. He said that 'Voldemort' had decided that he couldn't come back to see Harry. I'm told form Evelyn, one of the other nurses, that Myers was keeping them apart for days at a time. Severus said that he saw Myers strike Harry. He said he couldn't control himself. He hit the bastard back. He said that one of the other patience, Marry Finch; though he referred to her as Bellatrix Lestrange, took up her wand so do that she can defend her 'Lord'. We don't know where she got it from, but she had a knife in her hand. Harry had a pole of some sort, though were not sure how he got that either.  He aimed at her with accuracy and shouted some Latin word." 

 

"Expellermus , by any chance?" 

 

The nurse nodded.

 

"How did you know?" 

 

"Its a spell... erm..."

 

Ron turned red.

 

"It was a signal of sorts. It meant drop all your weapons. We told you how he was part of the missionary, I was his partner."

 

"Missionary? I think you mean military."

 

Ron colored further.

 

"Of course, slip of the tongue."

 

The woman nodded her acceptance.

 

"Anyhow," she began, " Severus says that Expellierms is a spell that is suppose to disarm your opponent. He says that something must have went wrong with it because the next thing he know a spell of knives is flying through the air. He said he hadn't taught Harry how to lock that spell and the 'curse' I bended itself into Harry's heart." 

 

Ron inhaled sharply. The nurse nodded sadly.

 

"Unfortunately, it is the truth, he died instantly. Severus was too busy celebrating to notice. He was cheering Wendell all for killing 'killing Voldemort', in truth the head man was only escorting him to the police. When Severus finally notice, so did half of the staff. He screamed he did. He called to 'Potter and told him he wasn't allowed to die. He told him he was sorry for holding information in that could have prepared him and saved his life. That was the last time he had any smart remark or short outburst."

 

Ron hung his head solemnly. It was painful to hear how his beast mate had survived an actual war only to lose his life by a deranged woman who obsession with knives rivaled that of Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

Hermione and Kingsley lead a sobbing Severus out of his room. 

 

"It's alright, Pro- Severus. We will take you to Harry now."

 

"Now see here," the nurse said in outrage, "you cannot just salts him out of here. He is I'll and needs treatment."

 

"Unfortunately, your assistance is no longer required. I have a letter here from the President of the embassy. Severus was tried for attempted murder and spying. He has been sentenced to incarceration in a facility on grounds well ward... protected. He will no longer be treated for his insanity as no one wants him to be same. I'm sorry." 

 

The woman teared as she read the note Kingsley thruster into her hand. It was an official magical document, spelled to look like whatever the reader believed to see. In reality it was permission for Auror's  Shacklebolt and Weasley to take Severus to a potions facility where they would hereby administer a potion to cure insane-ism. 

 

The nurse handed the paper back. Glared at Kingsley, Ron, and Hermine and swept away from them. 

 

"You could have told her something else. ANYTHING else.

 

"And what, Hermione, would you have had me say?"

 

"Gee, I dunno, how about, "Due to the death of one of your patients we hereby discharge one Severus Snape from your care due to lack of trust that he will be safe guarded?' 

 

Both stared the other down before Ron sighed and stepped between them.

 

"As we are not carrying Time Turners I suggest we let it go and move on. Being here gives me the creeps, especially since that blond over there won't stop staring at me. Does he kook like Malfoy to any of you?"

 

When no one answered and just gave him a blank look, Ron pushed on.

 

"Plus, it makes me nauseous to think that the cure came a week too late to save Harry's life."

 

"Harry is alive," Severus said, "you are taking me to him." 

 

"Of course sir. Come with us to the other side of the castle.

 

The quartet walked through the door, Kingsley holding Severus close, and separated.

 

It was a grueling nine days. Severus was in theropy with the Longbottom's. He was dissatisfied with the way things were going he was perfectly normal now and didn't see the point to these inane sessions. The ministry had welcomed him back with an Order of Merlin First Class. They presented Harry's to him as well, and were astonished when the scroll hit the Minister in the face. A look no one recognised passed through Severus' eyes before he stormed off. 

 

The chime sounded somewhere in the back of the room and Severus fled before the instructor could question him about obismal things. He apparated once he reached the outside entrance and found himself at Hogwarts. He didn't know what brought him here, only that he needed to be here, that it felt right. On shaky legs he made his way into the school and down a corridor but something moving caught his eye and made him stop. It was a wizard in corporal form staring at him. Unruly jet black hair and startling green eyes dulled with death stared back at him. 

 

"Severus," the corporal for of Harry Potter smiled and looked at his once lover, in former Professor, his FRIEND.

 

And Severus knew that this was why he had been urged to come her, this was why he knew he never could leave here again.

 

"Harry..."

  **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> An AO3 original.


End file.
